User talk:Auguststorm1945
Remember to leave a message. It makes it easier to find; however, if you've already done so, please comment below your previous message. Thanks. *Also, please sign (~~~~) your posts. ---- Welcome Message If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team An Answer That would be very appreciated if you would want to or would do so. Please and thank you I have been trying very hard to not make mistakes but im certanly not a pro at anything. So correcting any grammer issues that you see fit would be great. Rellikspartan 06:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Changes, Suggestions and questions I love the changes you have made I looked at them today and saw a definate improvement they look much better now and yes if you have any suggestions or questions i would first off love to hear them and yes posting them on the talk pages of such articles would be best. Thank you Rellikspartan 01:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Actually in order for me to properly keep up with the questions or suggestions it would be better to ask the question on my talk page that way im notified of the message. But which ever is easier for you. Thank you again. Rellikspartan 02:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) untitled: (epic reply) You people are Nazis You admins have blamed me for Hacking and Coding the website in which i have not. This site deserves "Friendly" Admins instead of people like you and others! :Re: You people are Nazis :You and admins have accused me of creating "Bugs" as the title says: "Blame GAMER45" "Fixing bugs by introducing new bugs." In which i have not. I have also been threatened of having an Article being taken down for "canon-dispute" which i have fixed and still threatened to be taken down. ::Ok ::Ok then go to the main page and go the the 4th slide that has a Flood form attack a UNSC soldier and it say "Blame GAMER45" :::WTF :::Goddamnit!! I ALMOST BROKE MY FUCKING LAPTOP WHEN I READ YOUR POST!!!! WTF!!!!!!!!! ::::Hmmmm Wait, a minute ::::(hidden) ::::WTF IS THIS? :No Comment ::/ ::Sure ::--GAMER45 04:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC)GAMER45 ::--Sorry about the trouble.-- RE: Boring beginnings I saw the list courtesy of Recent Changes- despite how long and boring you think it is, it's a starting place, right? And all good universes are built on long and boring lists! Or they should be. Ship nerds like me actually find that stuff interesting- for me especially which ships were in/out of service when, what were they replaced by, how long they served for, etc. That kind of thing holds somewhat irrational fascination for me. Oh, and ship armaments. Oh, and the Leave Message thing, I get the reference and thank you for not being a moron :) :Hey, do you mind helping me out with Isaiah-017? The format is kinda messed up and I'm not sure why.--The Songbird 22:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Battlegroup India You are Right, I have been meaning to change the name, and also it is so late into the war that Halcyons are not readily available. The battlegroup was hastily made from the retreating Marathons left in the outer colonies (The few not pulled all the way back to Home Fleet) . Skopje is an Inner Colony that should explain the high amount of firepower within the fleet defending Skopje. I will be renaming it to BattleGroup Pride. But as for tonnage, it will stay the same until more writers show. (Save for the Prowler). And on that note, would you like to join as well? --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 22:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lulz Email Re: Rain Forest Wars vandal Heh, sorry. I just dealt with a rather serious vandalism attempt on another Wiki and was still in that "mode." Quite hypocritical of me too, since I was the one who brought up that Wiki advice page to the ODSTSuperSpartan page. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) the way they made they're pages how'd they do it? yeah i'm new here and wanting to make one about my spartan thanks :) RE: Congratulations (2) Need help hey can you message me because i need to talk to you about something.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 04:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I need help with my article still if you don't mind me asking.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::They still think something's wrong with it.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay but i doubt he's on.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 06:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay thanks.--Spartan-759 mess with the best die like the rest 07:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) unnamed message (Barb Spider) if its not my call to make, it sure isnt yours either, so why the hell revert while telling me its not my call. and I KNOW the issue has already gone to talk, dont feel the need to tell me, it was me doing the arguing in that thing, in case you missed that. its already been ESTABLISHED hat commandertony DOES NOT OWN THE IMAGE. comprende? he took a 343 image and edited it... he does NOT OWN IT. so he CANNOT POSSIBLY REALEASE IT FROM COPYRIGHT, when he does not own the image or the copy right on the first place. get it? christ you revert my edit when you know nothing. Barb Spider 23:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Dmitri Zaytsev Hey August did you rollback my edit on Dmitri Zaytsev? If so, why?--B1blancer2 23:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Template formatting (Unlawfulspartan) yes plz i cant figure out the info plate thing u know the info like name, winner, costs of battle, plz help :thank you ::what is the template for a person EX. a captian ::were is there a list of templates? infobox things Unlawfulspartan 20:37, May 19, 2012 (UTC) AK-2556 Thanks Arty I classify the Rhino as an experimental artillery piece that was only used once, the Cobra as a tank destroyer, and the 440 as an unknown, since there is little info regarding it. By "artillery", I mean ones that are mass produced and that we have detailed info on.--B1blancer2 20:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) If I have no info on it, I can't tell if it is an artillery piece or an electromagnetic rail gun made to destroy orbital installations. If it is not mass produced and barely used, it kind of doesn't count. It may be artillery, but it doesn't matter because it is rarely, if ever used.--B1blancer2 20:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ship page titles Accidental removal srry i acdently deleted the not cannon frendly tem plate plz add again. o the siege of singapore Unlawfulspartan 02:36, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Gamma Company It said you edited my teams page, i have no problem but didn't see any change, just wondering if you accidentally hit edit. but wouldn't mind help if you wanted. Major Pat Beard//UNSC//Gamma//SCoE//ONI Sec-III// Hey! Hey August! By chance, were you ever on the Halo RPG? A Fellow Stalker (talk) 21:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Huh that's odd, there used to be a member by your name. Oh well, thanks for replying! A Fellow Stalker (talk) 17:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Dude!! tanx for writing al that!! you really fill those plot holes about this conflict and make me love the halo universe even more. your work is appreciated would you just stop. im back five minutes and alrady people like you are harassing and bullying me. i dont know what u have to prove but leave my fucking artices alone NCF was formed by the UN. I totally forgot about the date, I wasn't ...er, "straight-edge" in a manner of speaking, when I wrote that article. What if it was called the Allied Earth Government, would that work? Also I hope that this isn't asking too much, but I was wondering if we could go over and resolve the issues that you have with the article via talk page, because I feel I could keep up easier with what comes next.}} : :: The Changes You Requested to WWIII Userspace Yes. GD is a friend of mine and it's his character. I'm more familiar with how wikis work, so I'm helping him set up the article and write it. He'll confirm if you ask.Fairfieldfencer FFF 17:26, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hah, I was about to hit you up about that, Fairfieldfencer; about being a possible sockpuppet based on the funny Recent Changes contribs I saw going on. I'm glad to see this communique reading your contribs before I made a proper jerk of myself pasting a verbose C&D on your userpage. Keep at it, and nice to see new blood here. :With regards, : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png[[w:c:halofanon:User:Leo Fox|Rainbow Dash]] (Talk) • 01:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :P.S Hi there, Auguststorm! :D We have a big issue. The Fan Fiction Halo Wiki is asking this wiki to cease and desist on referring this site's users to it. This is a big issue, and we will let the wikia staff know if this issue continues. Have a nice day, The FFHW Foreign Affairs Staff--The kennynator (talk) 22:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :The Fan Fiction Halo Wikia, upon fact checking with them, never authorized you to make a statement of any sort, especially not to the tune like that of above. Please cease and desist making such messages in the future. :With regards, : 00:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep... I Give it another lookthrough? and maybe look at the Vengance-Class Super-heavy Cruiser? Ez'rathel (talk) 23:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) 22:46, November 10, 2013‎ (UTC) Wiki Clean-up ''Kryptic''-class Hey can you judge the Kryptic(yes, purposefully a K'') Frigate again? And maybe the Vengeance Carrier-Cruiser if it doesn't bother you. ~Ez' rathel'' 06:47, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Filipino? Question is, are you a filipino? RE;RE: WTF!? Can you? Yep... I kind of meant the compliment as other ships in the standard battle-group involving A Kryptic Class Frigate, it is intentionally spelled with a K'' and I really wasn't about to create a second ship class, although I'll give you the right to invent a ship as a precursor to the ''Kryptic Frigate. edit I made it a bit closer to canon in therms of date and I added more data... Ez'rathel (talk) 23:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) 22:46, November 10, 2013‎ (UTC) Review Hey, could you review my two articles and provide feedback alongside a suggestion for a better infobox. Please critique Vengeance-Class Heavy Cruiser-Carrier, and Cryptic-Class Heavy Frigate --Ez'rathel (talk) 05:48, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Request Hello again. I'm still helping my friend out with his articles and he's trying to make them look as neat and informative as possible. He's using Template:SPARTAN Infobox to achieve this, but he noticed there's no section for the weight/mass of a character in the template. Could you or another admin please add one in?Fairfieldfencer FFF 15:31, February 11, 2014 (UTC) re thanks for the information! Although I guess I could have used San'Shyuum instead of covenant for that time date... I will fix those mistakes. --~''Ez' rathel'' 04:19, March 3, 2014 (UTC) will do. --~''Ez' rathel'' 04:27, March 3, 2014 (UTC) requestyquest I know I've pestered you multiple times to review my articles and such, thanks for the feedback on veradnium, but could you please review my ship articles and the galleon-hull thing page? --~''Ez' rathel'' 04:35, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Answers 1) The UHST replaces the UNSC about ten years after the end of the Didact incident, relations between the Sang'heili and humans having reached a rather amiable lever, causing the humans and sangheili to merge their territory and form a new 'nation' so to speak... this idea isn't fully fledged, so it may seem highly lacking and with logic-holes. 2) No real huge reason, they're just the ones who 'invent' my ship designs for the UHST, alongside being the main manufacturers of the models. They might have a small role in whatever story I write in the future, otherwise... no big reason, it's just a name I came up with because I didn't feel like having it come from any other shipyards. 3) Possibly, I have brainstormed some ideas, but you wont be seeing them on here any time soon. --~''Ez' rathel'' 00:30, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Turn Hello Hello keep up the epic work -- Sorry for the mess up if any I'm new still need to get a good idea how this works -- Saw your work years ago and greatly interested in your plans for the Insurrection and wondering do you have a fanfiction account? -- Hmmm ever thought of doing the Insurrection War? Do you have a deviantart account? -- http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/10,248_Days_of_War:_A_Chronology_of_the_Human-Covenant_War Saw this and love it need any help? As I have a few crazy ideas. 11:16am 03/17/14 -- Please hurry and update the Chronology of the Human Covenant War and can't wait for Battle Group X-Ray become the UNSC 3rd Fleet and support vessels and FOBs being open close to the front to support the fleets and more and more cov ships are sent as the Cov attack more than one planet at a time and the Innes running to their holes or standing and fight or helping get people out of there 10:44pm 03/17/14 -- UNSC Amigo Sorry i should fix that, but first i want to say, first of all, this is supposed to be fiction and second, the UNSC Amigo followed secretly. Andromeda Vadum non canon friendly article Okay so I planned on making changes, just didnt have the time :P. How long do I have to make changes to the article.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 08:22, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Clean-up forum Procon and Keiler I will put the dates, and then also, it says they scuttled it by unattaching the hangar bay, the shooting it until it explodes. The UNSC Keiler didn't not self destruct or think it would lose this battle because: A. The UNSC has never seen that class os vessel B. They suspected it was part of the peaceful part of the Covenant seperatists that decided not to continue worshipping Forerunners. C. By that time the war with the Covenant seperatists was not as large as it would become by the time John 117 became active once more. D. The captain made a foolish decision to engage and call for backup (then see what happes) order, which resulted in his death E. The frigates speed compared with the Covenant Ultra Carrier's sluggish weapons and speed was a big difference. --Tayd0gta (talk) Non-Canon friendliness Okay I made fixes to the best of my ability. Can you check my article please?--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 01:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Shipyards Hey Auguststorm1945 this is Dragonboy546 I was just wondering what Shipyards constructed the Charon-Class Frigates in Halo? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) You Live Thank you for getting back to the Covenant war time table XXX Glad to see it a long and bloody war ahead that and fighting the Innies who have no idea and ONI filter PR be awhile till everyone gets the picture hey alien invasion run. Deletion Why my Halo: Combat Evolved (Remake) (NT) article is being deleted? I don't know what adding a redirect is supposed to be as well, since it was redirected from yet another name it once had. Ah, thanks for it then, and sorry for not signing up on your wall with my first comment. - Draft227 (16:58) explanation 1. while the Wanderers can transport wherever they want to, they have limits, such as: doing so drains their life force considerably, and weakens their technology, which make them and easier target. 2. they can only jump backwards in time by 1-50 year increments and forwards by 1-30 year increments 3. they want to fight an enemy worthy of destruction that has mastered space travel, hence, the UNSC. With Regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:16, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjmain_Church so did you read my explanation? --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:26, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church